


Found

by LeftShark



Series: Peter Quill and his Ravager Family [4]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: AND GETTING LOST, Yondu being a dad again tbh, kraglin being an annoyed big brother, little Peter making friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftShark/pseuds/LeftShark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8-year-old Peter gets himself lost on Xandar.</p><p>But that's not entirely a bad thing. He gets two new friends out of it, and he manages to piss Kraglin off. Kraglin's hardly ever pissed.</p><p>It's a double-win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found

**Author's Note:**

> OMG look, MORE TRASH.
> 
> I just wanted ickle Pete to meet Rocket tbh.
> 
> All mistakes are mine, OR autocorrect's. But since blaming autocorrect sounds dumb, I'm just gonna say they're my mistakes.

"Don't lose him, Krag."

"Yondu, I won't lose him," Kraglin rolled his eyes. He was 16 already. Fully capable of watching over himself, and fully capable of watching over Quill, also.

"Don't."

"I won't! Though...it'll be kind of hard if he doesn't stop trying to run off!" The teenager reached out to grab hold of the child who was already starting to wander off in a random direction.

"Just...hold his hand or something," Yondu suggested.

"Hold his..? Im not holding his hand!" Kraglin shook his head at the thought.

"Kraglin, Kraglin, Kraglin, Kraglin, cmoooon! Let's! Go!" Peter stood on his toes and reached up to lightly smack at the teenage Xandarian's face, nearly jabbing him in the eye. "Hurry up! C'mon, you gotta go show me around! You can, like, show me your birthplace and stuff."

"I was born on the Elector, I already told you that," the Xandarian said, shooting Yondu a look that scremaed 'please don't leave me with him.'

"The only reason we found the Elector is because your impatient little ass couldn't wait another day to be born, and there was no way in hell we were gonna let your momma give birth out in the rain and mud. Now hurry up and leave," Yondu shooed them off. That wasn't entirely true, but it was as close to the truth as Yondu would tell. Yondu wasn't even THERE when Kraglin was born. He was gone one afternoon, and when he returned the next morning, Kraglin was there...surprise.

"Gee, thanks," Kraglin rolled his eyes, taking off with Peter happily leaping after him.

 

While docked on Xandar, Kraglin had agreed to take Peter out to explore the Nova city, the 'place of his origins', while the Ravagers attended to business. According to Yondu, it was a no-kids-allowed kind of business. And Kraglin still counted as a kid. And they needed someone to watch Peter while they went about stealing shit and getting money.

"Alright Peter, stay close. There's quite a bit of people out today," Kraglin said striding forward. Peter jogged to catch up, reaching a small hand up to grab at Kraglin's fingers. "What are you doing?"

"Dad said we have to hold hands!" The 8-year-old insisted, grabbing Kraglin's sleeve and pulling the older boy's hand closer.

"No he didn't. Im not holding your hand." The teen huffed. "Just be normal, Peter."

"Yes he did! I heard him!"

"Well...he's not my dad so I don't have to listen to him," Kraglin said, but allowed Peter to link their hands together anyways.

"He could be...if you wanted him to? He's nice like that."

"I know," the Teen confirmed, yet he snorted at this suggestion. He couldn't ever imagine himself calling Yondu 'Dad' like Peter had taken to. "I've known Yondu since the day I was born. He tells me that the day I was born was also the day he became Captain of the Ravagers. Kinda crazy, huh?"

Kraglin's parents had been among the very first group of Ravagers to exist. Kraglin had been a Ravager longer than some of the older crew members, too. Since the day he was born, he was Ravager material. Horuz and Yondu had both said so themselves. Yondu had booted his way around the ship with tiny Kraglin in his arms all the time until the boy was old enough to walk. Hell, the captain probably loved the child more than Kraglin's own father did. Actually-- Kraglin was 100% positive that Yondu liked him way better than his own father did. His father was kind of (really) mean.

"Do they have ice cream on Xandar?" Peter interrupted Kraglin's thoughts.

"Actually, yes. They do. I've only been here twice, but that's enough to know that they do. We can get some ice cream and maybe go have a look around the market and see what people are selling. There's booths for everything."

The small boy nodded, happy with the answer. He got ice cream, AND he and his bro got to explore an entire city with no adult supervision. 

 

 

"Groot, if ya ain't gonna help here, then go find supplies! Make yourself useful and quit standin' there like an idiot!" The ring-tailed mammal snapped, small paws working at the metal block-like structure in front of him.

"I am Groot," the tree replied, rolling his eyes but moving on to go do as he was told.

"Don't get distracted this time, either!"

"I am Groot!"

 

Groot made it through 50% of the instructions.

He'd gathered supplies and even some food for his friend.

But he'd gotten distracted, just like Rocket had told him not to. It wasn't his fault, though. Despite being a thug, he was more than concerned and saddened to find a small child sitting alone and sobbing his tiny heart out. The concern grew when he realized no one stopped to make sure the boy was alright. Instead, they casted him odd glances as they passed.

 

The last thing Peter expected was for a giant, talking tree to approach him while he was crying his eyes out. Although kind of scary, it was comforting. He'd been sitting here crying for over half an hour and no one had paid him any mind.

He'd finally managed to get away from Kraglin and go explorer on his own. He thought he'd be able to find his way around but he was wrong. After a couple've hours of running around by himself, he was getting lonely. And after an hour of being completely lonely, he realized he was completely lost and had no idea where to go.

His best decision was to sit down and cry while waiting for someone to find him. That usually worked. 

He totally hadn't expected a talking tree to find him...He was kind of hoping it would've been one of the Ravagers.

 

 

When the angry furball had gotten fed up with waiting on his friend, he growled, rubbed his face with his hands, and went to look for the giant tree. It was likely that Groot had gotten distracted and that's why he was taking forever to get back with what he needed to complete his latest project.

"Never trust a Groot to be helpful," the mammal replied, stuffing his contraption in a bag and sliding the strap over his shoulder. Now he had a giant tree to go find, AND a project to finish.

Finding Groot wasn't hard, though. How hard would it be to find an 8-and-a-half-foot-tall tree with legs? As far as Rocket knew, there was only one Groot in this quadrant of the Galaxy. What he hadn't expected to find was Groot having a conversation with a humie child. It wasn't even an actually conversation, either.

It was more of an

"I am Groot."

Which was replied to with an

"I'm Peter."

Back and forth.

"Kid, what the hell are you doing?" Rocket asked, putting the bag down and hopping on to Groot's shoulder.

Peter stared up at him with wide eyes, taking a few steps back. "Whoa...a talking raccoon," the kid breathed, not-so-quietly.

"What the hell did you call me?" The not-raccoon tilted his head to the side. "Are ya calling me a beast?"

"I-I'm sorry, no!" Peter apologized. He pulled the oversized jacket he had on tighter around himself, as if it would protect him if the Raccoon decided to attack. "I mean, you look like a raccoon." Rocket gave him a confused look. "It's something from my home planet. But...you can actually talk!"

"Why wouldn't I be able to? Of course I can talk."

"Because...nevermind. Um, can you help me? I-I'm lost. I lost my brother and I don't know what to do and I tried to ask Groot for help but he won't say anything other than 'I am Groot' and that's not helping!"

The child looked close to bursting into tears, and Rocket hated crying humies. They were grosser than normal humies.

He almost told the kid to get lost...even more than he already was, but the emblem on the kid's jacket had him interested. Ravager logo. He'd recognize that flame anywhere. He knew they were docked on Xandar, he'd seen a few of them doing something shady earlier. Had the kid escaped from them? Were the Ravagers recruiting babies now?

"Where'd ya get that? Your jacket?" 

"This?" Peter stopped whining and looked down at the baggy leather accessory. "It's my dad's. He told me to wear it so I don't get cold. He says it's because I have thin skin, the cold bothers me more. You should feel his skin, it's as rough as the jacket. Now...uh, can you help me find my brother? My dad said we were supposed to stick together but I got bored and ran away and now we'll both get in trouble!"

"Calm down, kid. Ain't nothing gonna happen to ya. You could go to the Nova Corps? They'll probably help you..."

"No! They'll take me away from my family! They don't like us."

"Well, that's not my problem," Rocket shrugged, hopping off of Groot's shoulder to stand in front of the kid. Peter wasn't much taller than him. "I got something to do and it does not include talking to humie kids. C'mon, Groot. We got stuff to do."

He grabbed his bag and began walking, but stopped when he noticed Groot wasn't following. Ears twitching in annoyance, he turned around to find the pair both staring at him with sad eyes. "What?"

"I am Groot."

"Help him!?"

"Please?" Peter said, pouting.

 

Rocket groaned. "Alright! I'll help you find your family." The kid's dad was a Ravager. Maybe Rocket could get a few units as a reward for finding his son. "But first I gotta finish building something and deliver it to someone."

"I'll be good and stay out of your way," Peter promised.

 

Like Rocket had said, he finished building his contraption, then dragged Peter and Groot across the city to sell it to some creepy looking guy. That left them with the task of reuniting Pete with his family.

"Ya hungry?" Rocket asked, looking slightly upward at Peter.

"Umm...yes?" The boy answered, shrugging. He hadn't eaten since early in the morning and he really could use something inside his stomach now. "Yes."

"Well c'mon then," the Raccoon said, leading the boy and the tree to the closest food stand. "Just...pick whatever. 'S on me, kid. Then we'll go find your fam..."

Peter nodded, scanning over the menu. Thankfully, he knew what more than half of the dishes were, and quickly chose which one would treat his tastebuds the best.

"What does Groot eat?" He asked Rocket curiously.

"He doesn't. If he ever eats, it's probably because he's bored."

"Oh?"

"Food ain't vital for him. He can survive without it. Sometimes he eats it just because."

"Oh," Peter shrugged. "Imagine how much easier life would be if we didn't require food."

"I know," Rocket nodded, taking his share of food.

The ate fairly quick, and chatted away while they moved back to the main part of the city. Peter did most of the chatting, though.

Rocket had to admit, despite the kid being a little whiny humie, he was actually very smart and easy to get along with. Rocket even resisted the urge to bite Peter when they boy held on to his tail, insisting that it would keep him from getting lost again.

And, surprisingly, It had taken them all of five minuets to find Peter's family...or, rather, to BE FOUND by Peter's family.

First, Kraglin had appeared (out of nowhere, practically), and snatched Peter in a headlock while angrily flicking the child's face and cursing him a trillion times. Not only had that alarmed Rocket, but it stirred something anger-fueled inside of him, and he leaped forward and snapped at Kraglin's ankles until the teenager was tripping over. He'd only known the kid for a few hours and he was already getting protective of him...sheesh.

And then Yondu had come and put a stop to what would have been a public disturbance/angry fight between the raccoon and the teenager. He whistled his arrow between the two and pointed it directly at Rocket. 

The small beast absolutely did not enjoy having an arrow pointed directly in his face, and being demand by none other than the infamous Yondu Udonta to "Give back what's mine, rat!"

He had even ushered Peter behind him protectively while Groot took a defensive stance beside him, prepared to fight the two newcomers.

The arrow would've probably completed it journey though Rocket's skull if it weren't for Peter rolling his eyes and plucking the sharp weapon out of the air as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening. He arrow was warm and slippery beneath his palms, but he handled it with gentleness, sidestepping Rocket and strolling over to Yondu. Nonchalantly, he placed the arrow back into it's holster and wrapped his arms around Yondu's waist.

"This is them," he said to Rocket, ignoring the ring-tail's confused glance. "Thanks for helping me, Rocket."

"Since when did Yondu Udonta have a kid?!"

"'S been a long time," Yondu replied.

"Rocket helped me be not-lost," Peter piped up, scooting around Yondu to avoid Kraglin, who was trying to wring his neck.

"Really now?"

Peter nodded. "Yup! He's a good guy."

"Well, I wouldn't say good..." Rocket had busted out of 12 prisons, and was wanted on 8 different planets. Including this one.

"Erm...thanks," Yondu finally muttered. He wasn't very good at thanking people in a non-sarcastic way. He was a Ravager. They were mean and DIDNT thank people. "For keepin' the boy safe, I mean. You know, actually...we could always use extra crew..."

"Uh...nah. I...don't do well with teams. The only reason I stick with this one is cause neither of us got anything to do with ourselves," the raccoon replied, flicking his tail in Groot's direction.

"Right, well...c'mon, boys. We got things to do," Yondu turned toward Peter and Kraglin, who now appeared to be in a hectic 'game' of cat and mouse, the oversized jacket flapping about as Peter sprinted around, staying out of Kraglin's reach. At the sound of Yondu's voice, Peter sprinted toward the man, hiding in the left flap of the captain's trench coat.

"Tell Krag to leave me alone!"

"Not til I strangle the life out of him for running off on me like that!" The teenager replied, huffing in defeat as Yondu plucked the 8-year-old off the ground and began walking.

Peter grinned in victory and gave a goodbye wave to Groot and Rocket over Yondu's shoulder. Rocket raised an eyebrow while Groot smiled and waved back eagerly. 

"I am Groot."

"Yeah...kid wasn't half bad. Had no idea he was Yondu's, though..."

"I am Groot."

"I know. It's crazy how many things are on that guys file. More than triple what's on mine!"

 

 

"Dad?"

"What," Yondu said, glancing briefly at the boy in his arms.

Peter's hands absent-mindedly trailed up over the thin edge of the tall fin protruding from the man's scalp, "Next time, don't leave me with Kraglin. He'll lose me again."

"I didn't lose you, you little shit! You ran away! You lost yourself."

"Were you holding on to him?" Yondu asked.

"Actually, I was. The little brat insisted that we hold hands. He's the one who let go and ran away; Had me searching every corner of this damned place. Fuckin' brat scared me..."

Yondu turned back to Peter, "You let go. That means he's right. You lost yourself, boy!"

"No fair," Peter pouted. "You're supposed to be on my side!"

"What the hell were you even doin?"

"Making friends," Peter said, shrugging. "And maybe I'll see them again in the future."

\----

Peter had reunited with them again in the future.

It happened while getting arrested.

At first, Rocket had not remembered Peter. As soon as he did, he proceeded to gawk at how different and grown up the now 22-year-old had looked.

Peter had spent the entire time questioning why Rocket wasn't super old or dead yet; He still looked rather young. Peter was almost positive that raccoons only lived for, like, four years.

Apparently he was wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Would you guys like to know Kraglin's backstory???  
> Because I REALLY want to write it. I've had the idea stuck in my head for the last three weeks but I'm kind of scared that no one will read it.  
> (It'll be a mini-story. It will tell how the Ravagers came about and it'll have Kraglin's history with Yondu and the crew. It'll be so sad but cute awe.)
> 
>  
> 
> \----
> 
> Man, has my day been hell.  
> I mean, it was going good until this afternoon.
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I spent my evening sobbing my eyes out, so then I tried to read a fanfic to make myself feel better...  
> But the first story I clicked on was really poorly written and had so many mistakes.  
> I gave it a looooong look of distaste--and then burst into tears again. (kinda like Peter tbh. He's always crying. He's such a baby wtf. I should probably change that...)


End file.
